plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry Blast
:Not to be confused with Berry Blaster. 225px |cost = 2 |class = Kabloom |set = Basic |rarity = Common |tribe = Berry Trick |ability = Do 3 damage. |flavor text = Vicious AND nutritious. }} Berry Blast is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability does 3 damage to a selected zombie or the zombie hero. Its closest zombie counterparts are Zombot's Wrath and Bungee Plumber. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Trick *'Ability:' Do 3 damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Vicious AND nutritious. Update history Update 1.6.27 *Design change: The berries now explode and leave juice similar to . Strategies With Berry Blast is a cheap and safe way to inflict 3 damage on a zombie fighter or the zombie hero. It is best used to remove or heavily damage a zombie fighter, or flat out finish the zombie hero off with this trick if they have 3 or less. Berry Blast also synergizes well with the berry synergy cards: Sergeant Strongberry makes the zombie take 5 damage instead of 3 (if it does not have the Armored trait), High-Voltage Currant gets +1 strength, while Strawberrian does damage to zombies on the lanes adjacent to him. It is not recommended to use this trick on zombies with the Armored trait, and definitely not on the ones that are shielded, as the damage done by it will be reduced or nullified. Removal cards are better in those cases. Against Your opponent might use this on any of your zombies that have 3 health or less, and therefore can destroy some of your tough early-game fighters, such as Conehead, , and Toxic Waste Imp. As such, it is recommended to use tricks that can boost your zombies' health above 3 so that this trick won't destroy them. Using Armored zombies or cards that can shield them can reduce the effectiveness of this trick as well. You may also want to keep your health above 3 or else your opponent may use this to instantly defeat you. If you don't have any healing cards, however, you can also play Planetary Gladiator, which can protect you from Berry Blast twice until he is destroyed. You can also play defensive end (hearty heroes only) to increase it's cost and limit the plant hero's options - This is especially effective because the only Kabloom hero with specialized removal cards is Solar Flare, with others failing to destroy Defensive End at all. Gallery Berry Blast stats.png|Berry Blast's statistics Berry Blast card.png|Berry Blast's card BerryBlastGrayedOutCommonCard.png|Berry Blast's grayed out card BerryBlastCardImage.png|Berry Blast's card image Berry Blast.png|Berry Blast's textures HD Berry Blast.png|HD Berry Blast PicsArt 11-22-06.29.40.png|Berry Blast about to be played BerryBlastMini.png|Berry Blast being played (1) brainstormhadablast.png|Berry Blast being played (2) Old Berry Blast Description.png|Berry Blast's statistics Berry Blast card.PNG|Berry Blast's card BerryBl shadow.png|Berry Blast's silhouette Berry Bl get.png|The player receiving Berry Blast from a Basic Pack Choice between Berry Blast and Smelly Zombie.jpeg|The player having the choice between Berry Blast and Smelly Zombie as the prize after completing a level ChimneyBB.png|Berry Blast being played Triple Berry Blast.jpeg|The player drawing three Berry Blasts at the start of a game, along with a Mushroom Ringleader See also *Meteor Strike Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Explosive plants